His Angel!
by SammiRichGurl
Summary: Sakuranbo Sohma is a good girl, but isolated from everyone and is resented by her mother. then she learns she is part of the Zodiac, but not any ordinary part either. Akito is male in this AkitoXOc. i dont own Furuba, only Kuran and her story! HIATUS
1. xXCHAPTER1Xx

~Hello, thanks for tuning it, this message is brought to you by the letter "J"~

**A/n: ****I knew I would eventually do a Furuba fic( I'm an Akito fan girl!3) but did I think I would do it this soon? No. but I am! Because I love you all3 so be a friend and review? I need inspiration! ARG- -sammi ****J**

From the moment I was born, my parents knew I was special. How cliché , I know. They named me Sakuranbo Sohma, Kuran-can for short.

They said I was a beautiful baby girl, with big blue eyes and hair the color of moonlight. But it had been 16 years since that day, I cant discern the reason why my mother resented me. Surely there had to be a reason, these things don't just _happen._ I always did my best; got good grades, was polite, a good little girl. But she just never seemed to even _like _me.

"I've had enough of you." She yelled at me, she towered over me where I kneeled in front of her. Her long midnight hair covered her face, but I could still see she looked haggard and exhausted. My mother, Ari Sohma, was frail and sickly. Ari mostly kept to her self, locked away in her room with only servants to attend her. But sometimes she would call me in to talk with me, more like her talk and I listen quietly. "I'm sick of looking at you, you disgusting filthy child!" she rasped.

My eyes widened in shock, and my jaw dropped. "Mother, what have I done? Please tell me, let me fix this!" I pleaded.

"You were born, never should have been..If I had known what you'd turn out to be.." She sneered angrily. " Pack your things, I'm sending you to the main house to live with Hatori-Sama. I cant stand to see you another second, let alone another day." she turned her back on me, signaling that it was time I left. I slid open the door of her room, walking on the bamboo floor back to my room. I found my maid ,Hana-san, already putting my belongings into a small black suitcase.

"So its true then, I'm really being kicked out?" I asked monotone. My body was numb from head to toe. How could she do this?

"Hai Kuran-san. Hatori-sama is already on his way here." her dark brown eyes looked sad to see me go, but Hana knew that _no one _disobeyed my mother. I met Hatori once before , a week or so before, when he came for Ari's check up. I faintly recalling her begging him not to tell anyone, he politely disregarded her plead.

Hana left to check to see if Hatori was here yet. I picked up my bag and took one last look at my room. It was plain white with a double bed adorned with pink sheets. I sighed, though I couldn't really say I was sad to leave. Just confused.

I had heard that Hatori was apart of the juunishi, that some of my family was haunted by the vengeful spirits of the Zodiac. I recalled when my late father, Mamoru, told me the story of God and the Zodiac.

_**XxFlashbackxX**_

"_Dad! Dad!" a snow white haired little girl cried excitedly , to a silvery haired man with tired blue eyes. "Story time!" she launched herself into his open arms._

"_Ok, Kuran-san! But only if you calm down." his tone was strict but he smiled gently as he laid her down in the bed and began his tale._

" _along time ago, God invited all the animals to a special banquet. It was held in heaven the next day._

_They all hurried to the party, all eager to be together. All except for that cat who was tricked by the rat into thinking it was the next day!" Mamoru laughed at the cats gullible nature, so did Kuran even though she felt bad for him._

" _so all twelve animals gathered around the table and feasted. They were talking and laughing and having a very good time. Then God held up his glass and said, ' let us always be together. Because we are all bound together, forever!' then all the animals shouted "Forever!" in agreement."_

"_Forever." repeated Kuran sleepily._

"_Then God turned to his right ," Mamoru's eyes turned soft and full of light and love for his young daughter. " and asked his dearest Angel, who had been silently watching over them all , taking care of them, ' say we will never part? Say this bond we have will never end?' and God took the Angel's hand. 'Forever , together!" the Angel said." Mamoru smoothed Kuran's hair , the young child yawned._

"_Was the angel pretty dad?" her eyes fluttered , almost closed._

"_Oh she was beautiful, like the first beams of sunshine on a new day. Or a rainbow after a storm." he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead , sending her off into blissful sleep._

_**XxEnd FlashBackxX**_

Hana's head popped into my room. Snapping me out of my reminiscing day dream. I missed my father, I needed him now more than ever.

" Hatori-sama is here Kuran-chan." she squeaked , tears pooled her eyes . It was painful having to leave this house, and all its memories. I walked silently down the hall with her, neither of us knowing what to say. Before I opened the door to the foyer she caught me by the arm.

"You should know something, before you leave" her eyes looked into mine as she spoke truthfully. " you brought this cold depressing house so much warm and light!"

"Thank you." I said softly and walked through the door to my future.

**Sooo whatcha think? R/R lols! Byee-Sammi**


	2. xXCHAPTER2Xx

~Hello, thanks for tuning it, this message is brought to you by the letter "Q"~

**A/N: so my lovely's your reviews have brought me so much joy! Continue to hit that little button at the end! Make my dreams come true! By the way I don't think ill use san , kun, or chan after every time some one says there name( that would get annoying)-Sammi**

I opened the door, and there stood a tall man with dark blue eyes and black hair that hung over his left eye.

"You must be Hatori." I said indifferently. I guess you could say I wasn't pleased to be leaving my home, even though it could hardly be considered a warm, loving environment. "I'm Sakuranbo Sohma, but call me Kuran."

" Hello Kuran," he offered a small smile , but I could tell it didn't reach his eyes. "Lets be on our way, its cold and snowing tonight and it's a long way back to the main house." he acted as though this happened everyday. I nodded, swallowing back my shouts of protest. I bowed to Hana before I left, my heart dropping when I looked into her eyes. Poor girl. Not surprisingly my mother didn't come to say goodbye, good. I didn't want to see her. If she could hate me for no reason, then I could defiantly hate her for this one.

We walked out of the brightly lit house and into the dark night. The snow muffled our footsteps as we walked down the short path to a back car. The air was silent, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Hatori took my bag and gently placed in it the backseat, and I slid in after it. He sat in the drivers side and started the car. I took once last look at my bright old house, as we drove away into the dark night.

****

I never really ventured outside of the house. Ari was too ashamed to let people see me. So the bright city lights both intrigued and startled me.

"Are people at the main house nice Hatori?" I asked after a while, anything to brake the now awkward silence.

"Depends. The regular Sohma's are nice. And _most_ of the juunishi." he chuckled at some private joke. " Tomorrow you meet the head of the family, Akito. And maybe Shigure and the others will come to visit you, pay their respects."

"Pay their respects? Who died." I asked. Confused on why people would come see me.

"You mean you don't know?" he seemed hesitant, like he didn't want to be the one to tell me something.

"Know _what?_" I said bitterly. "About the juunishi? Yes I obviously know, you just brought it up!" The car stopped at a red light. Hatori turned around to face me, with a very serious expression on his face. Concern clouded his eyes.

"You part of the zodiac, a _major _part." he said truthfully. My head reeled. I heard legends about the zodiac, but I never dreamed I would be apart of the Sohma secret. We sat in silence the rest of the way there, Hatori didn't try to talk to me and I didn't try to talk to him. He pulled into this tiny village, well, it was really just a cluster of houses. It had a certain homey quality to it. Hatori pulled into a spot a short distance away from a small building, unconnected unlike the rest of them.

"Tonight your going to stay here until Akito decides where you'll stay permanently." Hatori said as he got out and opened the door for me. The air was freezing and I felt it through all my furs and my pink kimono. At least I had expensive things. A**/N: I didn't really describe her too much so sorry if its not really blended into the storyD:) **

"that's ok with me." I agreed quickly to get out of this cold weather.

He led me into the house, the keys jingling as he unlocked the door. A light snow started drifting down, and suddenly I had a rash idea.

"I'm going for a walk." I felt something, an urge , a pull tugging me down a path leading towards the houses. Without another word I walked down a path onto a house. My shoes clicked on the wood. I didn't know what came over me.

"Your going to catch a cold!" Hatori shouted. Nothing on this earth could stop me from going to this place. Eventually I found a place where it veered off into a little garden , and across from the house I was standing at was another house. With an open door, and a dark figure sitting. Looking at the snow cover the frosty garden. Snow covered my clothes and stuck to my eyelashes. I had never once felt so much joy so much happiness ever in my entire life. But why?

" Hello!" I called to the person, a grin I couldn't suppress on my face.

"Come here girl." said a mans voice. The person extended an pallid hand out for me. Quick as a flash I ran over to him , and kneeled before the stranger. My furs draped around me also dragged on the ground. A**/N Kuran is short lolls like me!)** I beamed up at the handsome stranger. His skin was pale like the snow, like mine. His hair darker than the night sky above us with eyes just as dark. I looked at him, and could not for the life of the world tear my eyes away. It was like he was a magnet and I was steel.

"Tell me your name girl." the man said quietly, looking at me with intense concentration.

"Sakuranbo Sohma, otherwise known as Kuran." I answered faithfully.

"I will call you Saki , lost little juunishi." he placed the palm of his had on my cheek, his touch cool and soft.

"I'm not a juunishi." I said. " I cant be."

"But you are," he smirked. "And a very special one." he leaned down and planted a kiss on my fore head. "My little angel"

**Nice little cliffy huh? Lolls if you wants some more review im already going to work on the next chapter.-sammi**


	3. xXCHAPTER3Xx

~Hello, thanks for tuning it, this message is brought to you by the letter "A"~

**A/N: oh god I'm in love with this fan fic! I loveeee it! Idk why though haha! Well enough of my chatter onto the story! Make sure to review, it motivates me!3-sammi**

I jumped when he kissed my fore head. I was _not _expecting that in the least. I couldn't be a juunishi. No, it was just so out of the question.

"I'm no juunishi!" I said stubbornly. The stranger frowned, he extended his arm and back handed me across the face. Immediately pain enflamed my cheek, tears welled in my eyes. He put his hands on either side of my face and looked into my eyes.

"Yes you're the angel juunishi. And I," he smoothed my hair away from my flushed and bruised face. " well, I am God." my eyes widened in surprise. _God? _had I heard this man correctly?

"Your no God." I seethed, this resulted in another smack across the face.

"insolent girl, don't correct me. I _am _god and you are my angel! Mine and mine alone. Now get out of my sight!" he said bitterly. He shoved me back into the snow. I felt genuinely terrified as I scrambled up away from him. He got up and closed the door, leaving me out In the cold. I ran away in the direction I came from. What the hell did I just do? Oh my god! ..literally

I reached Hatori's house but I didn't want to go inside. I sat on the porch and felt tears slide down my cheeks. I touched the spot where he hit me, I felt a bruise spreading. A shudder of longing ran threw my body as I recalled the intense happiness he brought me. But he had been so cruel. Gradually, I became so fatigued that sleep took me. The snow gently falling was my lullaby.

XXXXXXX

I was rudely shaken awake. I was freezing cold.

"Kuran! Why didn't you come inside? Where did you go?" Hatori roared at me. He _was _a doctor after all.

"God….juunishi." I said dreamily. He seemed to understand and helped me up. My limbs felt stiff, frozen. I sneezed forcefully. "Ow my head!" the side of my face throbbed.

"How did you manage this ?" He inspected the angry blue bruise on my face.

"I-I don't know!" I lied. Hatori bought me lie and brought me inside. He led me down his tiny home, showing my where the bathroom and kitchen were. He opened the guest room door for me.

"Get washed and dressed. Akito wants to have breakfast with you." Hatori left me alone so I could do my own thing. I traded my pink kimono for a heavy white colored one with pink flowers, more suitable for winter. I grabbed my white fur coat. I needed warmth! I grabbed my tooth brush from my bag and hastily brushed my teeth in the bathroom. I met Hatori out side and we walked to the main house.

"Are you feeling ok?" he inquired, doctors intuition.

"Yes I'm fine." it wasn't exactly a lie either. Ever since my meeting with "God" last night I've felt wonderful. I had the urge to go see him again, even though he frightened me out of my wits! Hatori slid open the door for me. My eyes connected with familiar dark ones. God.

"Sakuranbo, this is Akito. He is the head of our family." he added, meaning that I should show some respect instead of gawking at him. I bowed and Akito laughed darkly.

"I believe that we _already _met, dear one." he said mockingly. A fierce blush spread across my face. I was angry with Akito for being so rude last night, but I still had a desire to sit by his side. I kept my eyes glued to the floor. "last night she sensed my presence and came running to greet me." his tone was smug.

"Well that explains where she went. "Hatori said. He lifted my face for Akito to see. "Did you do this?" he said knowingly. By it, he meant my bruise. Akito smirked.

"She didn't answer me, I had to teach her a lesson." Akito got up and walked over until he stood in front of me. He shooed Hatori's hand away from me, and replaced it with his own. "Poor little juuinshi." my eyes flared.

"I am not part of your stupid zodiac!" I all but yelled. Anger burned in Akito's eyes. He motioned for Hatori to leave. He opened his mouth in protest, but Akito shot him a look that shut him up good. Hatori stalked out of the room, and I turned my eyes back just in time to see Aktio extend his arm and smack my across the face. I fell to the ground in a heap, doubled over in pain. How could someone so frail be so strong?

"Don't you ever talk about my precious zodiac like that. I am **God**, you are the angel from the story. My _angel!"_ he hissed furiously.

"Shut up! So what if I am? The angel my be yours but _I _am not!" I yelled at him. Akito knelt beside me, and took me into his arms. I struggled, the connection between us so unbelievably strong, but my anger cascaded throughout my body. Before I knew what he was doing, his hot lips were on my frozen ones. Sparkles flew , and ecstasy surged thought my body, chasing away my anger.

"_Mine.." _He whispered hoarsely against my lips. A few tears slid down my face, but he kissed them away. "I don't want to hurt you, angel. But I will." finally I shoved him off me. I raced over to the door that lead to the garden and opened in forcefully.

"Saki," he hissed the nickname he gave me. I could see the anger swell in his body. I ran out into the snow. Tears sliding down my face. He pursued me, in a blind rage.

"Oh no!" I whispered fearfully, I took another turn into another garden. It was more recreational, making me think kids played here. I hid behind a large cherry blossom tree, and peeked around the side keeping and eye out for Akito. I had no idea what he would do to me. I turned back around breathing a sigh of relief, and closed my eyes. I willed for the tears to stop. They fluttered open and Akito was standing in front of me. I jumped up, for he had startled me. He punched me in the stomach, knocking the air out of my lungs. Akito caught me before I fell down. He rained kisses down on my face.

"Don't you ever run away from me again!" he whispered in that silky voice of his, causing me to shudder.

"I hate you!" I said bitterly. I yelped as he scoped me up into his arms. He set off into the direction of the main house.

"That's just too damn bad!" He hissed. I didn't have the strength to fight him, all I remember is his face before I blacked out.

**Long chapter! I'm so proud! READ / REVIEW like your life depends on it!# cause it does! -sammi**


	4. xXCHAPTER4Xx

"**Welcome, viewers of new, and viewers of old!"**

**A/n: I obviously do not own fruits basket or its characters! But I certainly own Sakuarnbo Sohma! So take that lawyers! Haha Akito is a little ooc but that's because of his bond with Saki is sooo different form the others. How you ask? KEEP READIN BRO!-SAMMI**

I woke up to warmth, and my head cradled in a fluffy pillow. I let out a content sigh. Someone chuckled beside me. My eyes flew open, and I sat up quickly.

"Akito!" I hissed. "Where am I?" I demanded. I noticed I was clad in only my underclothes and pulled the comforter around my body. I didn't like people to see my chest, it was large and I didn't like people staring or getting any inappropriate ideas! "Better yet, where the hell are my clothes?" he laid next to me , on top of the covers thank god, and laughed darkly.

"I had a maid change you, they were soaked , I didn't want you to get sick." he smirked and played with my hair, I smacked his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" I seethed. He didn't listen and let his hand trail down my arm, I grabbed his hand and shoved him away. " I told you not to touch me!" this of course only got me another smack across the face.

"Here," he got up and grabbed something out of the dresser, he threw a satin night dress my way. "put this on if your so self-conscience." he scoffed. Quickly I pulled it over my head and buried my self back into the warm sheets. Akito laughed at me and slid in beside me. My body tensed as I felt him put his arms around me, right under my bust.

"Don't touch me!" I said to him, my body humming in response to his. "I don't like it!"

" You mean like this?" he placed a hand on my ass. And suddenly I lost it on him, I smacked him in the face. My hand left an angry red mark on his face, his eyes turned murderous. He took a breathe and tried to calm himself, which I guess he doesn't do often because it didn't work.

"You filthy little wench! I take you into my home when **no one **wanted you," his face was inches from mine. He smelled wonderful, intoxicating. Every nerve in my body was alive. "And this is how you repay me?" his nails dug into my arm, he dragged them down hard and quick. I screamed. Immediately the angry look in his eyes changed into a softer look. I started to cry and he attempted to try and soothe me.

"No! No! leave me alone! I hate you**!"** he didn't listen and cradled me gently against his chest, mindful of my arm. Hatori burst through the door.

"What's going on, you two ok? I heard a scream." Hatori didn't sound to concerned, this must happen a lot.

"I was punishing her. Now _go!" _he spat, much to my dismay , Hatori followed his orders. Aktio rested a hand on my side. "Pretty little angel." he played with my hair. I begged him with my eyes to stop. He looked into my eyes as he spoke. "ill never let you go again." _again? _What did he mean again? He kissed me on the lips.

"Why?" I asked simply. "Why am I here? Why do you hurt me?"

"Because you don't listen to me! Do as I say, and I wouldn't hit you. Quit denying being my angel, accept your fate with me." he released, even though part of me wanted him to stay. "I'll have someone bring you some food, get some rest tomorrow is new years day, and tonight we have a special party planned." he left me alone then. My face stung from his punishment. I hated Akito, but when he was away from me my heart ached for him. I think he knew that too. Hatori didn't even help me , was Akito that powerful? Suddenly there came a knock on the door.

"Come in!" my voice wavered. I inspected my arm, he hadn't broken the skin, but there was angry claw marks on my arm from my shoulder to my elbow. A maid came in and set down a tray with some miso soup on it for me.

"Arigato!" I smiled, she returned the smile but hurried out of the room. It was Akito's room, of that I was sure. The same one I met him in last night, the one I recently fled from. I sipped the soup. Its hot broth felt good and , after placing the tray on the night stand, I fell into a sweet dreamless sleep.

"Saki!" a soft voice whispered into my ear, stirring me awake.

"Yea?" I asked bathing in the bliss the voice brought me. An undeniable smile on my face. My eyes fluttered open and my smile was replaced by frown.

"Did I wake you from sweet dreams of me?" Akito teased. I blushed furiously, he kissed me quick on the lips. I became angry.

"Stop that!" I told him. He kissed me again, long and slow. I couldn't resist, my hands tangled themselves into his dark locks, drawing him closer.

"Saki?" he breathed, a smirk on his lips. Akito pulled away, I involuntarily protested. I held onto his kimono front, a gleam of wanting in my eyes. I craved his touch, and the blissful happiness his presence brought. But as quickly as this feeling over came me, I pushed it away. I let him go. " I brought you some thing to wear tonight, for the Banquet."

I got up and went over to the dresser, there was a blue kimono with gold lotus's and a white obi. I blushed furiously.

"Aren't you going to leave?" I asked him. I felt so uncomfortable

"No, now hurry up!" he hissed as he looked at me. Quickly I took off my night dress and put on the robe. I tied the obi tight around my waist, I never once looked at him.

"Pervert!" I said and my expression became very cross. I stalked out of the room, Akito caught up to me. His black men's kimono looked nice on him, very traditional.

"That's Shigure's area of expertise, not me." he laughed and held my hand in his. I didn't hold his hand, I didn't look at him. I didn't even respond to his kiss before we came to a large room. Akito slid back the door and we walked into a brightly lit dinning room. There were many people present at the banquet, even Hatori. He was with 2 other men his age, one with black hair, gray eyes, and a green kimono. Another with waist long sliver hair , gold hair and a red kimono. Akito led the way over to them, all traces of his laughter gone. He looked stern.

"Saki," he said to me as we approached them. "This is Shigure the dog and Ayame the snake." he pointed to the black haired one , then the silver haired one.

"Nice to meet you both." I said indifferently.

"Akito, she's beautiful." Ayame twirled and looked dazzled. "Oh! I have a the _perfect _outfit at the shop for her, Ill have Mine bring it over tomorrow! It will fulfill any of your fanta-" Akito bonked him on the head.

"Enough of that!" he yelled. I noticed Shigure staring at me, so did Akito. "Stop staring at Saki! Only I can because she is _**my **_juunishi! Besides you have your precious Tohru Honda!" he spat. Tohru, I wonder if I would meet her tonight. Maybe she could give me pointers on how to piss Akito off. She seemed to be doing a pretty good job of it, judging by the look of hatred on Akito's face.

"Why don't you go say hello to Yuki. He's over by the food." Hatori said, trying to calm down Akito.

"I think I will, Saki stay here Hatori." he stalked off , people said hello to him but he only nodded in acknowledgement.

"Of course that means I need to wander." I yawned, I wouldn't listen to that ass hole. "See ya!" I waved. I went over to the sitting area and sat down in a comfy wooden chair. Suddenly a child like voice came from behind me.

"What are you doing over here by your self?" I turned and saw a little blonde boy with big brown eyes looking at me. He was dressed in a pink kimono with little bunnies on it.

"Oh nothing, I just don't really know anyone here." I was at least being slightly truthful. I really just wanted to piss of Akito.

"Well, now you know me! I'm Momiji Sohma. Are you a juuinshi too?" he took a seat next to me, he was eating some candy. A bunny shaped sucker.

"I- I guess so. I'm the angel." I guess there was no denying it anymore. Suddenly Momiji got up and bowed before me.

"You must be Sakuranbo-chan then! I've heard a lot about you, I'm the rabbit." I gave him a confused look, then got up and bowed to him. " Oh no!" he laughed. " I'm bowing to you out of respect, you don't have to bow back. Being angel is reallllly special. At least that's what Haru , Ha'ri, and the others told me."

"I wouldn't know much about it. I only found out yesterday, when I came to live here." I said. Momiji grabbed my hand and led me towards all the people.

"Every one is here so now's a good time to meet them. Well, all except the cat. He's not allowed to join us." Momiji said sadly. I felt a twinge of pity for the cat, never getting to go to the banquet. He stopped in front of a large group of people. "I found her!" he yelled. Suddenly all the heads snapped towards me. I felt myself shrink away from all this attention.

" This is Ritsu Sohma, the monkey." he pointed at a man cross dressed as a woman in a orange kimono with pink flowers. He had long amber hair and brown eyes. He got into my face

" PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I SHOULD HAVE SAID HELLO BEFORE! IM SO DISREPECTFUL PLEASE WORLD FORGIVE ME!" he started spazzing out.

"Its ok really, please calm down!" I said with a small smile. Ritsu cried, thanking me for my forgiveness.

"That's Isuzu and Hatsuharu, the horse and cow." Momiji pointed to a tall girl with long dark hair and dark eyes and holding hands with an older guy with white and black hair. They both wore black kimono's.

"Yo." they said. I waved.

"That is Kureno the rooster, Kagura the boar." he pointed to a blonde man with green eyes red men's kimono and a cute little brunette girl with big dark eyes and a silver and brown kimono.

" Hi Kuran!" Kagura said excitedly she came up and hugged me, almost knocking me off my feet. Kureno shook my hand, "Nice to meet you!" he smiled.

"Hello!" I smiled at both of them. Momiji brought me over to two younger kids , a boy and a girl. They were talking and laughing about some anime they had watched together.

"Hiro!Kisa! Look I found Kuran-chan!" the boy and girl both had light brought hair , she had yellow eyes and he had green. I always had a soft spot for kids, so I couldn't help but gush over how adorable they were.

"Awe you two are soooo kawaii!" I pulled them both into death grip hugs.

"Hey lady do you think you could lets us _breathe?"_ the boy, Hiro, griped.

"Hiro!" Kisa whispered shocked at his disrespectful tone. " If Akito here is you talk like that to her he will punish you." she whispered fearfully. So I wasn't the only one being punished? Worse he was hurting little kids! Next time I see that ass ill put him in the hospital!

"Now, " I said kneeling down to there level. My face compassionate. "What animals are you?"

"I'm the tiger!" Kisa said smiling , she straightened the obi on her yellow kimono. Hiro wore a green kimono like Shigure.

"I'm the …sheep." he said hesitantly giving me a glare.

I held back a laugh, I thought it would be the other way around. I smiled brightly at them both, they were just so damn cute! That smile faded as soon as I felt a pair of hands snake around my waist.

"Didn't I tell you to stay put?"

**Super effin long choppy! Longest I have ever written! So in honor of that I think you should review! Go ahead click that lovely little button! Go on u know u want to! LOL AKITO IS PISSED OFF! - same R/R**


	5. xXCHAPTER5Xx

"**Welcome, please do not feed the unicorns."**

**A/N: hello faithful viewers. Now , I re read my documents before I upload 'em but sometimes I don't get all he mistakes. Gomen! I so sorry! If u forgive me review.**

**Once again I do not own fruits basket, but I do own the soul of Saki/Kuran/Sakuranbo sohma. I know you want to hit that button , its just so damn tempting! GIVE INTO TEMPTATION!-sammi**

" I got bored." I whispered, and turned my head to meet his gaze. Hiro and Kisa drew back in fear. I noticed them tremble slightly. Damn him!

"Too bad!" he hissed venomously, Akito grabbed my hand and pulled me behind a large throne like chair. "I told you to stay put!" he seethed.

"And I told you I got bored!" I shot back. His grip on my hand tightened, hurting me. I let out a small whimper. But he didn't stop.

"Maybe I should teach you a real lesson." he kept squeezing my hand harder.

"Akito, stop!" I pleaded. He stopped, then leaned in for a kiss. Akito kissed slow, he bit down on my bottom lip. I pulled back, rejecting him. But all he did was pull me back to him. "Stop it!" I cried out.

"No." he shook his head, kissing me again. My body turned into a raging fire. I loathed Akito, I didn't know how, or why, I was so drawn to him. But it must end!

"Damn it!" I shoved him off of me, and spun away from him. He caught my wrist and twisted my arm behind my back. He walked me towards the door, all I could see were the kids eyes begging for me to come back. I looked back at them sadly. Not sure if they would even recognize me when he finished punishing me. He brought me out into the hall and hit me in the face, twice. I started to cry and he stopped. He snaked his hand inside my kimono and raked his sharp nails across my chest.

"I hate you!" I shouted through the tears. " I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" I hit Akito in the chest. I was blinded by rage. He grabbed me and dragged his nails across my soft skin once again. "Don't touch me!" I shrieked at him. He threw me on the ground. I braced myself. He grabbed me by the hair and made me stand up. Pulling down on my hair so I had to look at his face.

"Take that back!" Akito hissed, his dark eyes steely.

"I hate!" I said furiously. He kissed me and pulled me into a tight hug, ignoring my shouts of protest.

"Calm yourself down , were going back to the banquet." He let me go and stalked into the room, I followed him back into the banquet hall. He tried to grab my hand and led me over to a stranger with short silver hair and violet eyes, he looked about 16 years old like myself. But I fled from him after spotting Momiji by the deserts.

His big eyes lit up when he saw me. "Kuran-chan!" he launched him self at me. "I was worried about you! So was Hiro and Kisa." Hiro looked pissed off , he sulked away from Kisa and Momiji pawed me.

"Onee-chan!" Kisa latched onto my arm. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," I smiled brightly at them so they wouldn't worry. " Now why don't we go sit with the other juunishi?" the young zodiac members quickly agreed and we all went and sat in a designated area for juuinshi.

"Nice of you to join us Kuran!" Kureno said politely.

"PLEASE TAKE MY SEAT! FORGIVE ME!" Ritsu flung me into the chair he was sitting in.

"Oh! Thank you so much Ritsu , that was very nice of you!" I humored him, he secretly scared me.

"Saki!" Kagura said to me. "Momiji's dance is going to start soon, then we have the telling of the Zodiac legend. I thought you should know how things worked, you've never been to a banquet before." she giggled. She was right of course, I hadn't even known I was a part of the zodiac. I smiled back at her, I could see us becoming good friends. Silently every one took their seats, I realized then that Momiji had slipped away awhile ago. Suddenly traditional Japanese music started to play, and he came out and started a graceful fan dance. Akito sat in the throne -like chair and watched him, his eyes flitting over to me every other second. Next Hatsuharu came out and joined Momiji. New year with the old year, my brain registered. They both moved their bodies fluidly in time to the music, until they finally came to a stop in the middle of the room. Everyone applauded them, Momiji and Haru took their seats.

"Now before I begin the story, "Akito announced. "Every one please get in order according to your Juunishi. Saki come here!" I got up along with every one , and watched them get in order according to their zodiac rat,ox,tiger,rabbit,dragon,snake,horse,sheep,monkey,rooster,dog,boar. I stood in front of Akito and he pulled me into his lap.

"This is where you belong always." he whispered into my ear. Then he began the talke of the zodiac.

"A long time ago God invited all the animals to a special banquet. The next day all the animals came, all except the cat who was a fool and fallen for the rats trick. The same rat rode on the back of the dumb ox, and jumped off just in time to be first. isn't that right Yuki?" he looked at the stranger that sat close to him, the rat. Yuki's eyes looked devastated, he didn't answer and Akito's face became murderous. I was positioned across his lap, his arms around me. I buried my face into his chest to distract him from punishing Yuki. Akito's attention turned to me and I looked up to him with big doe eyes. He nuzzled my neck affectionately then continued on.

"The animals and God had such a good time together. They decided to be together forever." his grip on my tightened. " The animals all wanted to stay with God. But he was more concerned about the angel next to him." Akito stroked my face , his eyes looking else where. "They sometimes fought, the angel sometimes left. God wanted the angel with him _always _.He loved the heavenly angel, as much or more as the other juuinshi. The joy they always brought each other. So God said ' stay with me forever?' and the angel replied, ' Forever, together!'" I was in total awe. The way he told the story was so different than dad told it. Every one clapped again and got up to leave, Akito released me reluctantly so I could say good bye. I hugged the kids and they almost started to cry; they didn't want to leave me with him.

"Ill be fine I promise!" I whispered to them.

"Akito is scary though, promise to keep in touch?" Kisa said to me. I promised her, and waved to them as they walked away.

"Bye guys!" I even managed to get a half second hug from Hiro before he pushed me away. I turned around and almost walked straight into Yuki.

"Oh hello!" I said quickly.

"Thank you, for what you did back there. I appreciate it!" his sad violet eyes bore into mine with gratitude.

"Um, no biggie! See you around!" I walked to the door but was stopped by Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame.

"Hello gentlemen!" I said politely.

"Saki, before you go we need to speak with you. About your position in the Sohma family" Hatori said.

"In other words, your relationship with Aki-kun!" Shigure teased, I turned bright red.

"We know he's a handful, but with you its different." Ayame said. " He doesn't like to hurt you, in any way. Punishing you is like punishing himself. So do yourself a favor and listen to him ok?" he smiled softly.

"Another thing," Hatori added. "I don't know, nor do I want to know, what was going on when I walked in. But I do know that Akito is dead set on being with you 24/7, besides school, so your going to being seeing a lot of him. That being said, you need to set boundary's with him" Shigure was turning red in the face trying to keep from laughing, so was Ayame.

"You two are so immature!" I yelled at them "Don't worry Hatori that's not going to be an issue." At that moment Akito took my had and we left Shigure and Ayame falling over laughing and Hatori shaking his head at them. Akito pushed me into his room before him, I think he was still upset at me.

"Get dressed for bed, its late and we both need our sleep." quickly I changed into a soft, pink night gown. He changed into a white men's kimono, like the one he was wearing last night. I curled up on one side of the bed , but when he got in he pulled me to him. His arms wrapped around me

He kissed my neck and I started to cry. "What's wrong?" I shook my head no, I despised him.

"Please stop!" I buried my head into his chest while I sobbed uncontrollably. He obliged and settled for just holding me while we both fell asleep.

**At first I was like "Hmm should I put something obscene in here?" but then I realized maybe not O.O well I'm not sure if I wanna put on in here! So that's where you lovely reviewers come in! R/R I might put this on hiatus if no one reviews-sammi**

**I click**

**I the **

**I button**

**V NOW!**


End file.
